Forever dawn
by EMMETT-LOVERR
Summary: this is the continuing of breaking dawn.Jacobs version of how renesmee and him will forever and always be together and how the future will tell if thier love is actually ment to be. Note:you must have read breaking dawn to understand this story.


Jake! Jake! called Reneseme,shooting herself across the room with her arms stretched out right in front of her.

I picked her up of the floor while she hugged me

"Hi Jake!!!"

"How are you Nessie , what have you been up too ?" I looked at her while She held her hands up to my cheeks and showed me a picture of Edward and Bella in the back yard practicing some sort of thing . As we headed out the door Edward greeted me while Bella was holding on to him tightly and concentrating hard on his gaze

"Hello Jacob" Edward said .

"Hey ,what are you guys doing ?" I asked full of curiosity.

" Bella here is taking her shield off of her self, so she could let me hear what she is thinking"

Bella stopped what she was doing the second Edward said her name . She looked at me as if I was interrupting something. and I looked at Edward to see his reaction.

"Yes,you are " said Edward responding to my thoughts .

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to, I just wanted to spend some time with Nessie that's all"

"Thats fine ,she was thinking of you just right now" he said looking at her while she smiled in my arms.

"Hello Jacob, nice to see you" said Bella.

"Nice to see you to ,i guess I'll just go inside with nessie for a while."

Renesemee was jumping on the inside i could feel it she just gets so happy when i come visit her .Sometimes I think she enjoys spending as much time with me as I do with her.

"So what do you wanna tell me that you are so jummpy about ?" I smiled at her cathing her beutiful brown eyes while I set her down on the couch.

"Nothing really its just that you came to see me ,and I get very,very excited when you come see me its like you have been gone for so long ."

"Ok then missy what do you wannna do now that im here ?"

"I wanna go hunt Im kinda .........**.**

"I'll go get you a glass of water ." I said and laghed very loudly That Alice couln't help resist finding out what was going on so she swiftly came prancing down with a huge smile on her face.

"Whats going on down here? " she said as she sat besides Renesmee on the couch .

"Jakes just traying to be funny when im thirsty" Jake can I go ask mommy if I can go hunt with you ?" Oo _PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE _!

"Sure why not go I'll go with you"

"Can I tag along with you guys?" Alice said with a comforting smile while she immitated Renesmee "Ooh _PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE_!

"Yes Alice you can go . Do you wanna go ask your mommy too?"

"No, but I will tell Jasper that im going to go with you guys ok, be back in a flash."

Nessie and I went out through the back door where Edward and Bella were instead now they where sitting on the floor discussing Matemorial issues I guessed.

"_Momma momma _can i ask you something ?" Rennesemee sat on Edwards lap and looked at his face with pleading eyes and told Bella if she could go with me to hunt and told her that Alice was also coming with us.

"Of course you can honey just be careful ok."Said Bella as she leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

" Try not to get dirty ok we will cath-up with you guys in a while, I love you " Edward said getting her of his lap and swinging her up in the air not that far from his arms

"I love you too Daddy." Mhua! she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and ran towards me .

Alice was at my side in an instant as i turned to the forest to ask her where were we headed.

"Where are we headed?" I asked her.

"Close to the meadow there we can find more prey ."

"Renesmee would you like me to carry you or would you like to run ?" Of course she would say that she wants me to carry her knowing that she is my future soul mate and all.

"Could you plaese carry me Jake just for today ?"

"Don't worry Nessie I'll carry you today, tommorow, and the next day, i'll carry you when ever you like, you dont have to ask me .

"Thank you Jake" she said as she jumped on my back and held tight on my neck .

"Nessie ,do me a favor ."

"Yes Jake ?"

"Dont bite me on our why to the meadow please."I teased her.

she put her mouth close to my neck and slowly bit me. It stung a little and I heared someone laghing .As I looked to my side i saw Alice giggling as she saw the mark Renesamee left on my neck.

"I wasent planing to but now that you mentioned it, I was pretty thirsty."How do you like my Jokes? huh?"

"_Ow!" _" Nessie that stung i can't believe you did what i told you not to do it!"

"Im so sorry if I hurt you Jake I was just traying to play around with you , and i even tried not to bite as hard."she kissed where she had bitten a couple of times with her small soft lips

"Calmed down Nessie I was kidding " I said as Alice came to a stop.

"Why did we stop here alice I don't see any deer or bears around here "Nessie asked with dissapoint ment in her _lovley_ soft baby voice.

"We aren't stopping her It's just that Bella and Edward are looking for us, well its going to happen,and I think and it was right here next to this oak tree."

"So Alice why don't you call them Edward has his phone in his pocket?"I asked all confused.

"Because there is no signal out here in the woods so there is no point in traying lets just wait a whie and see if my visions changes if it does we will just keep going"

I took Nessie of my back and cradeled her into my arms, she just didn't stop smiling at me as if i were her air her light as if she couln't live one moment without me but of course she was only six and i was six-teen what a diffrence of age but i knew that i would stop growing but she won't and till then i will learn how to not change into my wolf form so i could spend my life with her till death do us part .The only problem with that would be if she stopped growing stay six forever .Would that change my compelled love for her? Only time will tell if my true love will be with me forever till we die or if i would never be able to stop being a warewolf and she would stop growing and we will be together for eternity. It would really not matter to me in any way as long as im with her and she never goes away from me i would be fine,but when that day comes which i hope it never does i will chase after her and never let go of her till she changes her mind and comes to me so i could craddle her like im doing right these thoughts popped into my head in less than an instant .

"Jake!?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What were you thinking about, that you looked like as if you were in another world?"

"I was thinking of you if you would.... forget it your still to_ young _to understand what i mean."

"Jake tell me I am smart and I am always there for you I'll try to understand,remember body of a six year old mentality of an fif-teen year old." She smiled a wide smile and waited for me to answer her question.

"I dont want you to leave me I love you very much and I can't imagine a life without you .You are my _OXYGEN_ my _LIGHT_ you are my _EVERYTHING_ Renesemee .

"Jake who said I was leaving?"

"Eventually you will have to leave because carlslile is too young to pass for thirty-six and the nurses are hardly buying that he's is thirty-five."

"Jacob if i leave i will put you in one of me backpacks and take you with me"

"Do you think Ill fit?"

"Probably not , o well I'll get one of the Extra Extra-large suite cases dont worry "

All of a sudden we heard some ruffling in the trees and out popped Bella her black curls hanging down her back and her crimsom eyes fading to golden just like the rest of the Cullens. Edward was holding her hand extreamly tight for no apperent reason at he got scared that something might hurt her knowing Edward as over protecting phsyco that he is with Bella that was probably though she was already undestructible.

"Actually Its because me and her were speaking about you and Renesmee and we have a couple of things to tell you" Edward as always was ansewering my thoughts as if I was directly speaking to him "

"What were you guys going to tell me?"

"Jacob you are my best friend did you know that and i love you very much your love is incondittually deep for my daughter I know and I also Know its not your fault its your instincts,and thats why we were going to tell you that we are moving My daughter ,My husband ,and myself." "I would never ever tell you to leave your true love behind and forget about her that is why i am asking you to come along with us there is a highschool up there you can attend to,and I will have to come visit Charlie and stuff so you don't have to worry about not coming to visit your dad, of course we understand you love your father and wouln't leave him but we just wanted to let you know your options with wont be leaving soon maybe in a few months or so." I looked stuned that it was Bella speaking those beutiful melodic words I knew what my answer was already and so did Edward since he could read my mind perfectly clear.

"I am going with you guys and with my nessie i would never leave her."I said with a very secure voice.

Nessie looked at me with incredulouse eyes and said:"I LOVE YOU TOO, JAKE"

Edward looked at Renesmee as she said those words to me .And as I suspected all along Edward didn't really fell so good about his daughter already fallen in love ,especially with a _warewolf_.


End file.
